


Trapped

by EstelweNadia



Category: Gangsta. (Manga), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover AU </p><p>GANGSTA x Avengers </p><p>A fight with Loki throws Clint (curse his luck) into a world that does not exist in SHIELD's database. There, he finds a couple of unexpected allies, one of which has something Clint can relate to:</p><p>Deafness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Main characters:  
> Hawkeye/Clint Barton  
> Nicolas Brown  
> Worick Arcangelo 
> 
> Connection between Clint Barton and Nicolas Brown:  
> Both of them are deaf. Thought it would be interesting to put them together and see what would happen.
> 
> I hope you don't mind the fandom inaccuracies here, and that this work isn't beta-ed. Oh, and I hate coming up with titles. If you have any better titles in mind, please let me know.

**New York** :

It was madness once again.

And Clint had just returned from his mission merely hours ago, only to find out that Thor's estranged adopted brother had attempted to take over the world.

Again.

What the hell was new.

"Doing okay there, Legolas?" Tony's voice frazzled into his consciousness. The Avengers knew that Clint had wasted no time in making his way over to the scene as soon as he had completed his mission. They could only imagine how weary he was, and what injuries had he sported, but there was nothing to be done about it. They needed all the help they could get, and Clint wouldn't mind taking another shot at Loki.

"Yeah," Clint bit back, launching an explosive arrow towards a green spider gearing up behind Natasha. "Just pissed."

This time, Loki's army wasn't the Chitauri.

It was the spiders from Jotunheim. They were capable of shooting icy webs to slow and decapitate victims with their fatal chill. The bigger, green ones, at least. The smaller ones were just like the normal spiders, except way bigger.

"Hey, Black Widow," It was Tony again. Apparently nothing could shut his mouth. "Can't you do anything to call off your eight-legged friends? You know, being a spider and all..."

"Stark!" Steve admonished, but Nat said anyway, "I'll kill you, Stark. Nice and slow."

The chill in Nat's voice was even colder than the alien spider's webs, and promised far uglier death.

"Way to go, Nat!" Clint cheered. He deliberately allowed a monster spider to chase Iron Man around before firing an arrow to end its life.

"Hey, no fair! Master assassins teaming up against me!" Tony whined, even as he turned to blast a spider into smithereens. "Steve! Thor! Hulk! You got my back, right?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Steve said, deadpanned.

"The Son of Odin do not wish to be involved in Midgard's petty affairs!" Thor's voice boomed in their communicators.

"HULK SMASH PUNY ENEMIES!"

"You're on your own, Stark," Clint laughed, notching another explosive arrow and sighted down his next target.

Which was when he noticed something.

Several rooftops away, Loki was attempting to open another portal to unleash more monstrosity, or maybe escape. Either way, neither should be allowed to happen.

"Guys," Clint breathed, sharp eyes scanning for the quickest way to get to Loki. "Loki is trying to open another portal on the rooftop at your eleven o'clock. We need to stop him now."

"A little busy here..." Steve grunted.

Clint took a moment to access the situation. The Avengers, except for him, were surrounded, outnumbered and outweaponed, and this couldn't go on forever. It was up to him now to put an end to things.

"Hang on, guys," Clint activated his cable arrow. "I got him."

"No, Clint, wait!"

Clint fired the grapple arrow towards the opposite rooftop. Once it took firm hold, he released the cable from his bow and secured it on the ledge he was on now, forming a tightrope.

_Tightrope, huh? This brings back memories..._

Nimbly, Clint balanced himself on the tightrope and made it to the other side in record time. He pulled out the embedded arrow from the roof and replaced it in his quiver. He activated a sonic arrow, took aim at Loki and fired.

While Loki was writhing from the piercing noise, Clint effortlessly closed the distance between them to land a powerful sucker punch at Loki's jaw.

Well, that felt satisfyingly good.

Clint notched another arrow and readied his aim at Loki, unerringly right in between his eyes.

"You!" Loki snarled. Blood was gushing from his nose, painting him a hilarious sight when his face creased into a scowl of intense hatred.

"Yes, me," Clint agreed. "Call off your spiders now, before I let this arrow fly. You know I can, and you know I will. This arrow will get to you faster than your sceptre can get to me. In this I don't lie, and you know that."

Gnashing his teeth, Loki howled out a command in alien language, and abruptly, the world around them stilled.

"The spiders just... disappeared..." Nat's astonished voice filtered through his communicator.

"Atta boy, Loki," Clint grinned, but his aim never wavered.

Except when Hulk made his usual thunderous entrance as he landed on the rooftop, the entire roof shook and Clint found himself tottering precariously for balance.

It was all it took for Loki to fire a stream of blue flame at Hawkeye, knocking him back towards the gaping portal.

Clint released the arrow anyway, even as he grappled for something, anything for him to hold to stop himself from being sucked into the portal.

"CLINT!!!"

Oh, great, the rest of the team was here. Clint was not about to go down without a fight, thank you very much.

He managed to catch hold of the device responsible for opening the portal, but apparently the energy sucking him in was too strong and the device shattered from his hold.

Something small was thrown into the air, glinting in the light.

Ah. The jewel!

Straining as hard as he could, Clint struggled to reach for the jewel, the same time Loki leaped for it.

His hand closed around the gem.

"NO!!!!"

That was the last thing Clint heard, before the portal swallowed him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are immensely appreciated. ^^


End file.
